How to write Gothic poetry
How to Write Serious Gothic Poetry from wikiHow - The How to Manual That You Can Edit Do you live in a world of darkness? Always finding yourself standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming, but no one hears you? Does your pain seem endless? Gothic poetry will work for you... Steps Start with a topic. This expansive genre encompasses a huge range of topics. A Gothic poem can be about anything. It's just a dark twist. Stereotypically, Gothic poetry is about pain, death and tragic love. This isn't always true. So don't let yourself be fooled by stereotypes. Think of a title. The title is one of the most important parts of Gothic poetry. It helps the reader gather the emotion of the poem before they read it, and to understand the poem while reading it. A good title will catch the person's eye. Just make sure you can keep their attention afterward. It's a good idea to keep the title short, in both words and syllables. With the hard part out of the way, outline the poem. Anything goes in this step, as you'll soon revise it. Keep it consistent with the title. Then add some supporting verses after you know what your outline might look like. A short example: "my twisted soul can no longer fly/darkness rips at my blinding eyes" Capitalization isn't a big part of Gothic poetry. Some poems actually come across stronger when words aren't capitalized except for the names of God, people, and places. Punctuation is important. Another stereotype is that punctuation is absent from Gothic poetry. But that's not true. Any poem, no matter the genre, would do well with punctuation. Many if not most people like rhyme . If you wish to rhyme then great! Don't TRY to make your poem rhyme though. The rhyming should always come by itself. Trying to rhyme is forcing it to rhyme, and the poem won't flow and it'll be ... well not a good poem. If you want it to rhyme but have to force rhymes, then do so, but revise revise revise! Modern Gothic poetry tends to be free verse . Do what you wish with the design of the poem. But make sure it's comfortable to you and you can work with it. Remember: free verse has little or no rhyme! Shape & Length. It doesn't matter how long a poem is, but it does matter how you shape it. A most preferred style is column. You can also make it the left or right side of your page. Tips Gothic poetry is not always dark, no matter what they say! Reference Persephone (who was kidnapped by Hades and forced to live the winter of every year in the underworld), Orpheus (a poet who tried to rescue his wife from Hades), Eurydice (the wife of Orpheus), Tantalus (doomed to forever sit in pool of water with grapes hanging overhead but not be able to touch them), the Cimmerii (people who lived in eternal darkness), or other ancient Greek/Roman tragic stories are good for Epic Poetry. The Dictionary and Thesaurus are your best friends. Blood and Black aren't strong words because of their overuse in today's society; if you want something stronger, then refer to the thesaurus. Adding darkly, disturbed, literate, and twisted synonyms such as these for black: ebon, ebony, onyx, sable, dark, or pitch-dark. For blood you could use words such as vitae and gore; for red crismon, russet, carmine, bloodshot, cherry,blush, brick, cardinal, and scarlet. Other synonyms, if you are writing something about death, you may use: Massacre-- blood bath, bloodshed, blood letting, butchery, carnage, pogrom (always a jerker), or slaughter. Similar to this is bloody-minded: murderous, bloodthirsty, bloody, cutthroat, homicidal, sanguinary, sanguineous, and slaughterous. If you choose to add something from a foreign language, especially Latin, make sure you know what it means and that you'll remember it. Never throw out any of your poems. They're your keepsake. Your soul. Your future. Numbers are stronger if written out. Use intricate and dark words like: morbid, meloncholy, phantasmagoric, macabre, torment, eternal, decrepit, futile, deliberate, and delapidated. Try flipping through a dictionary and looking at random words, you'll most likely find some you like.If you don't know some of the words above,look them up. They are used alot as descriptions of society in gothic literature Try not to let your parents find any of your poems. Warnings Do not give in to stereotypes! If your parents aren't comfortable with the Gothic subculture or any of it's counterparts, make it scarce. Do not flash it in their presence. It isn't cowardly, it's self-preservation. Also, if they despise the "darkness" of your poetry, protect it! Parents are notrious for throwing away "trash." Chances are, that's what they think of your poetry. Suggestion: At school, carry it with you in your bookbag. All other times, keep it somewhere inconspicuous. If it's thin enough, it may fit in a pocket or tucked into your sock under your pants or somewhere people won't usually look. Don't take criticism personally unless it goes against your beliefs. Try hiding them in places like under your mattress or other places nobody would ever think to look. Like in a phone book in your room. May be called an emo. Unless you want to, don't show your poetry to anybody in school. You might get into trouble and/or rejected. May come across as an "emo" and not gothic. If you are planning to have your poem somehow seen by the public, always make sure it is appropriate for the occaision! And never let the people you hate the most know how you feel they will just use it as an excuse to be mean Related wikiHows How to write a love poem How to Publish a Poem How to Become Inspired to Write Poetry How to Start a Trench Coat Club How to Be a Poet How to write a poem How to Explicate a Poem How to Write Dark Poems How to Dress Goth How to Be Dark How to Be Goth at Church External links DarkPoetry Gothic Poets and Writers Literary Club Article provided by wikiHow , a wiki how-to manual. Please edit this article and find author credits at the original wikiHow article on How to Write Serious Gothic Poetry. All content on wikiHow can be shared under a http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.5/" Creative Commons license.. Category:How-to articles Category:WikiHow articles Category:Imported, updated, or created in 2011